Undoing the hurt
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Sora's caught at a disadvantage against Xehanort until he gets a very important piece of information. Now, he seeks to undo the hurt Xehanort has done, but he can't do this alone. Good thing he planned around that.
1. Sharing one's heart

Greetings in 2019! Here is the Poll Winner: Kingdom Hearts Time Travel. The Day I post this is the same day as I close the Poll, revealing the winner.

Now, this will be a bit different. It's not a crossover, so Digimon isn't apart of this, nor any other series that isn't canon to Kingdom Hearts as it is. It's also ignoring Kingdom Hearts 3 as much as possible, so no Toy Story, Monsters Inc., etc. in this story. If that changes, then it will be something a year or two from now (if this takes that long) and I learn enough about KH3 other than what the trailers have given us to incorporate it into the story. Third, some of KH3 trailers have relevance to why I'm writing this, but I've had this story idea for months longer, so it only reenforces the reasoning of why I'm writing this.

So, it's time to return to the past, and undo the Evil that is Xehanort. (props to whoever gets the reference)

(Story Begin)

(Chapter Begin)

Sora couldn't believe his ears. THAT was how Xehanort had gotten so many of their friends? THAT was how he was able to stay two steps ahead of the game? Vanitas had just revealed the secret to Xehanort's success. He had been unconscious when Riku, Mickey, and Lea had saved him from becoming a vessel of Xehanort, but Sora didn't understand the details. Now he did. If Xehanort could do it, then so could he. After all, to beat someone at their own game, they have to play the same game, only better.

Returning to Yen Sid's tower, he explained what he had learned to Master Yen Sid, and the plan he had come up with to counter Xehanort's efforts. Yen Sid warned him against such a path, as there were too many variables to understand the full weight of his proposed actions; however, Sora was undeterred.

"Master, Xehanort cheated the rules to weigh the game in his favor. The balance isn't stable. Xehanort wants Thirteen Seekers of Darkness to be a single being, why can't I go back in time to find Seven Lights?"

"You would possess six other bodies, robbing them of their free will?" questioned Yen Sid.

"Quite the Opposite, actually," countered Sora, "I plan to share my heart with them, and they in turn will become a fully realized version of themselves, rather than a puppet of a single person. I cannot tell you who I choose, because not only would you disagree, but also protest that others would serve better. The prophecy only states that the Keyblade War has Seven Guardians of Light and Thirteen Seekers of Darkness. It never said about anyone else joining in on the conflict. I doubt Twenty people could have caused the Keyblade Graveyard to become like it is with only Twenty Keyblade Wielders, no matter how many keyblades they used."

"Hmm..." Yen Sid remained in thought for several minutes, contemplating Sora's plan, "If I allow this, I break the very laws I upkeep to maintain balance amongst the worlds."

"To break the rules of convention, to go against that which protects us because it can protect no longer. New safeguards have to be put into place, and once I travel back, I can change this war, this negative outcome for the better."

"Know this Sora, if you go back and you fail, you will be banished from the worlds, and your Keyblade locked forever," warned Yen Sid, trying to dissuade him one more time.

"I don't plan on failing. I plan on beating Xehanort at his own game, because my friends are my power. And I know I can be theirs," finished Sora.

Yen Sid saw his determination, resolution, and conviction. He relented, and gave Sora the spell that Xehanort had learned long ago. Before Sora left, Yen Sid called out one more time.

"Sora, to prevent this from being a loop as Xehanort has made, you will have a one-way trip. You will be abandoning everyone here permanently."

"Hey, like you said: If I fail, I'm banished. In a way, I already am," replied Sora, more wisely than either expected.

* * *

Sora approached the door in Destiny Islands, seeing the markings Kairi and he made as kids, and later added the Paopu fruits to each other, marking their eternal bond. If this works, his bond with her would be even stronger. Casting the spell, all he knew around him vanished into a void, one of light and darkness swirling together. And he lost consciousness, his spirit separating from his body.

* * *

When Sora regained awareness, he found himself on a familiar beach, seeing a familiar scene. It was Terra, the real Terra, not his Lingering Will or Xehanort-possessed body. Terra brought out his Keyblade and recited what Sora later learned to be a chant that was made for a Keyblade Ceremony, passing on the right to wield a Keyblade to the next generation.

"In your hands take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, it's wielder you shall one day be," quoted Terra, holding out the handle for Riku to grasp, before adding, "And you will find me, friend. No ocean will contain you then."

It seemed ironic, that Riku would indeed find Terra again in the future, though it wasn't the way it was supposed to be.

"No more borders around or below or above," finished Terra, "So long as you champion the ones you love."

Sora could feel his consciousness slipping. Unlike Xehanort, who had kept his body, his spirit was merging with his younger body, so he couldn't stay in full control, not yet. He only had one chance, and one chance only to do this right, so Sora faded for now, as his younger self resumed control.

* * *

Sora found himself racing Riku as he took control of his young body again. With a burst of adrenaline he hadn't known was building in him, he suddenly gained speed and managed to overtake Riku as they crossed under the bridge, their goal for their race.

"Wow Sora," panted Riku, "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. But I finally won a race over you!" chuckled Sora, giving a big smile, something he'd been known for years to come.

"That was only one time," replied Riku, who was smiling good-naturedly as well, "How about a rematch?"

That was then Sora and Riku noticed they weren't alone. A Blue-haired woman was up on the bridge, until she jumped down and looked at the two of them for a few minutes. She then chuckled, confusing both of them.

"One of you might be special enough," she said, confusing Riku even further.

'This is it. I hope I can do this right,' thought Sora, remembering the spell to transfer part of one's heart to another.

"Mind telling me your names?" asked the girl.

"I'm Sora," answered Sora, letting things play out a little bit further.

"And you?" prompted the girl.

"My name is Riku," added Riku.

As if figuring something out and going with it, she said, "Sora, do you like Riku?"

"He's my best friend," replied Sora, with true sincerity. And it was true, Riku was the closest Guy friend he ever had, not that anyone had truly tried to replace Riku in his life.

"So then, if something happens, and Riku was about to be lost," continued the girl, as if testing him on something, "or say, starts wandering down a dark path alone... you stay with him and keep him safe."

Sora looked at Riku, who looked back. Best friends were always there for each other, even if they couldn't be physically, they were there in spirit.

"That's your job, Sora. I'm counting on you, okay?" continued the girl, ruffling both of their hair.

Sora and Riku giggled at the display of affection, but Sora was on a mission, and this was the first step. Riku continued on while Sora stayed behind. Riku turned back to check on Sora, but Sora smiled back at him in reassurance, allowing Riku to go on while Sora turned back to the girl.

"I promise you, I will look out for my best friend," promised Sora, before holding out his hand, "And, maybe one day, if you fall down a dark path, I can be the light to guide you back as well? I mean, we can be friends too, right?"

Aqua was surprised by Sora's proclamation about her, and looking into his eyes again, she saw the determination, resolution, and conviction a certain wizard in another time and place had once saw in him. Aqua smiled warmly at him, shaking his hand. She never noticed the small flash of light glowing from his hand to hers in that moment.

"Should that day ever come, I'm counting on you, okay, Sora," said the girl, "And... my name is Aqua. Don't forget it, okay?"

"Sure thing, Aqua," grinned Sora, "Because from now on, we're friends too!"

"Thank you, Sora," said Aqua, smiling in spite of herself, "You should get going. Wouldn't want to break your promise right away now, would you?"

Sora chuckled and waved and he ran off to catch up with Riku and his father, who was waiting for him by the boat. As they returned to the main land, Sora felt his awareness fade once more, his first step completed.

* * *

Over the next few years, Sora came in and out of awareness with his younger self, seeing not only Riku, but Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie all over again. And even Kairi once she appeared on Destiny Islands. Sora could tell that his younger self was doing everything he once did back when he was a child the first time around. It looked like his awareness only came and went in intervals because he was so different compared to his child self. Once he and Riku and Kairi were finishing the raft they eventually built, that's when things would get complicated. He had to make sure he did things right. One mistake and that could end it right there. He made a note of everyone's age and progress to make sure he could didn't miss the next opportunity.

* * *

Sora once again gained awareness to notice the raft being built and completed. Today was the day. Destiny Islands would be swallowed by midnight, and he had to reach out before it was too late. His younger self had already sparred against Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka separately as well as together to warm up and managed to defeat Riku after a long fought battle. Sora didn't know if Riku had gone easy on him or if he somehow got lucky to win against Riku. Riku was strong even at this age. Guess having motivation like Terra made a difference. His younger self even won the race against Riku, so the raft, or rather the Gummy Ship later, would be named Excalibur, right out of the tale of King Arthur. Before the day's end, there was one more person he needed to speak to. The next step in his task.

As the group were leaving, Sora got the person's attention.

"Selphie, I just want to say thank you for today," said Sora.

"Sure thing, but why?" asked Selphie.

"Because tomorrow Kairi, Riku, and I are heading out on the raft. I wanted to properly say goodbye before we left, since there won't be time in the morning," explained Sora, holding out his hand, "Thank you. We're going to miss everyone here."

"Best of luck, Sora," said Selphie, shaking his hand, never noticing the small light glowing from Sora's hand to her own.

They both got to their rafts and headed back to the mainland. Sora's awareness was fading once more, and this time, he wasn't as pressed for time. His two priorities were out of the way. Sighing, he allowed his younger self to take over once more, starting the adventure anew.

(Chapter End)

And there it is, the start of the fanfic you chose from the Poll. Happy 2019 guys, looking forward to more! Here's to a better start and more consistent updating schedule!

Six people that Sora shares his heart with, unlike Xehanort who's heart takes over twelve other people, and two have been revealed so far. Guess the other four and... I'll mention you in a future chapter! And if you guess all four in the correct order as well as when and where... I'll contact you privately with a request for this very fanfic. One attempt per person, so no multiple guesses in a single review or multiple reviews, it won't count, same with guest reviews (you have to leave a signed review), and you will not be up for consideration even if you did get all of it right, so put your thinking caps on and best of luck! I'll give it some time, because I'm covering all of the remaining people on the list tomorrow.

Later,

RDF1


	2. Gathering one's allies

And I think that's long enough for you guys to take a guess at it. Now, I won't spoil the answer, you just have to read and find out. Thanks for playing, any winners will be either mentioned down below, contacted privately, or both. ON WITH THE ADVENTURE!

(Chapter Begin)

When Sora next became aware of his surroundings, he wasn't in control just yet, and as he got his bearings, he found himself in Traverse Town, meeting Leon and Yuffie for the first time. Because Aqua and Selphie were time sensitive, he couldn't completely prepare the spell, so time was going to pass before his piece of heart settles with theirs, allowing them access to his memories and basically a copy of himself that they can ask for advice and such. He now had more time to prepare, so it wasn't as crucial that he get it done fast more so than he timed it right. He watched through his younger self's eyes as he took down the Guard Armor. Sora's abilities may be great, but the age of this body limits his true potential. He couldn't take full control now without tipping his hand before he was ready to play it. So he let himself drift off for now, awaiting the next time his awareness came to be.

* * *

Sora came in and out of awareness a few more times as he saw his younger self travel through Wonderland, Deep Jungle, and Olympus Coliseum, training and growing stronger. Returning to Traverse Town, he remembered a meeting with a certain best friend, and he had to reach out to him, because Riku was his best friend, he couldn't let him make the same mistakes as before... or at least try.

After meeting Merlin, Sora was returning to see Cid when Heartless appeared before him, only for Riku to destroy them.

"Well, fancy meeting you here, buddy," said Sora, taking over his younger self and smacking Riku on the shoulder in a playful manner.

"Sora!" chuckled Riku, returning the gesture in kind, "I've been looking all over for you and Kairi!"

"Same here, that's why we've been missing each other until now," grinned Sora in his usual way, "By the way, have you seen her?"

"I thought she was with you?" questioned Riku.

"That's... we got separated after the islands..." half-answered Sora, knowing the truth behind it but not letting Riku know.

"I'm sure she made it off," replied Riku, coming to his own conclusions, "Heck, she's probably looking for us too. But it'll be fine. I can take care of the hard part now.

Riku didn't notice a heartless popping up behind him, so Sora felled it in a single strike.

"Hard part... like keeping aware of your surroundings?" quipped Sora, bringing the Keyblade over his shoulder.

"Touché. What is that thing anyways?" asked Riku.

"It's the Keyblade. It's allowed me to find new places, allowing me to search for you and Kairi all over," replied Sora, "But I didn't do it alone."

"I can see, who are they?" wondered Riku.

"Donald Duck, mage of Disney Castle," informed Sora, "And Goofy Goof, Captain of the Guard."

"I see..."

"Sora's the Keyblade Master!" added Goofy unhelpfully.

"Keyblade huh? Certainly pun worthy, that's for sure," said Riku, examining the Kingdom Key, surprising the three.

"Indeed," replied Sora, with a raised eyebrow, "May I have it back?"

"Sure," said Riku, handing it back over.

"Now that we're together, we can search for Kairi."

"No, he can't come," spoke up Donald.

"And who are you to decide if I can't spend more time with my best friend," quipped Sora.

"Our mission is too important!"

"Too important for my best friend, who's also an excellent fighter!" glared Sora.

"He disappeared," said Goofy, helpfully this time.

"Now look what you did," sighed Sora, shaking his head.

"Oh, so it's my fault!?" complained Donald.

"You're the one not wanting me to find my friends despite the fact that I'm helping you find the King!" retorted Sora, before groaning and rolling his eyes, "Whatever. Let's just go meet up with Cid."

Sora then allowed his younger self to take control once more, keeping watch for the next place he would need to intervene.

* * *

Sora watched as his younger self continued to travel through the worlds every time he became aware of his surroundings, and as last time, Monstro appeared out of nowhere. Sure he was big, but big enough to survive the lanes in between the worlds? Questions for later. Sora stayed awake this time. He had been able to manage to stay awake, but not take control to allow his younger self to allow him the chance to grow as he once did. After finding Pinocchio, his younger self called out to the living puppet, telling him to head back to his father when he heard another voice.

"But Sora," said Riku, appearing next to Pinocchio, "I thought you liked games?"

Sora smirked as he took control and looked back at his best friend.

"Or are you too cool to play games now that you're the Keyblade Master?"

"One, I never said I was the Keyblade Master," said Sora, walking up to Riku, surprising him, "And two, you're not around to see the games we play."

"Hmm," said Riku, shrugging off Sora's boldness, "Well, shall we play a game?"

"I don't know, I got a promise to keep after all," replied Sora, giving his signature pose with his hands behind his head.

"SORA!" reprimanded Donald.

"Promise?" asked Riku.

"'If something happens, and Riku was about to be lost, or say, starts wandering down a dark path alone... you stay with him and keep him safe,'" quoted Sora, getting serious, "I made that promise because you're my best friend. The Keyblade doesn't mean the same to me as a best friend."

Riku was stunned, he completely forgot about Aqua's visit, and the promise Sora made. But... that promise was broken because he went off with Donald and Goofy and not with him.

"So, let's play a game of hide and seek. Pinocchio and I will hide, and you gotta catch us. Deal?" proposed Riku.

"Fine, but if I win, you gotta join us on our journey, no ifs, ands, or buts," smirked Sora, with a hidden meaning Riku couldn't understand right now.

"Fair enough," shrugged Riku, "Now, Pinocchio and I are going to hide. No cheating now!"

"Me Cheat?" questioned Sora, giving a mock offended look of shock, "Never!"

With that, Riku left with Pinocchio deeper into Monstro, leaving behind Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Why did you do that?" demanded Donald, "Geppetto is waiting for us!"

"I made a promise to help Riku. If this is what it takes to get his attention, then so be it. Let's go," replied Sora, heading out into Monstro, leaving his younger self to take control again.

After searching for several minutes, they came upon the entrance to Monstro's stomach. Pinocchio ran past Riku as Sora, Donald, and Goofy pursued close behind.

"So, ready to give up yet?" asked Sora.

"Not a chance. You may have 'found' us, but you haven't 'caught' us just yet," smirked Riku.

"It's only a matter of time," said Sora, holding his hand out, "I'm not going to break my promise to her."

And he meant that, in more ways than one.

"I see..." said Riku, but whatever he was going to say next was cut off by a scream from Pinocchio.

The group rushed into the stomach, only to see a large Heartless with a cage-like mouth and Pinocchio was inside it.

"I think our game needs to be put on pause," said Riku, standing next to Sora and bringing out his Soul Eater.

"Looks like our combo moves can be used to their fullest," chuckled Sora, bringing out his Keyblade as well, "We don't have to hold back."

"That we don't," smiled Riku, as they both got into their combat stances. In a way, he was honestly happy Sora was by his side at this instance.

The way the two of them moved, it was like they never left Destiny Islands. Donald and Goofy could only watch in amazement as Sora and Riku double teamed the Parasite Cage and decimated it with a flurry of strikes, all while not running into each other. Even Donald and Goofy had some problems off and on there. The Parasite Cage couldn't take it and retreated, giving up Pinocchio. Sora and the group followed where Pinocchio fell down down and ended up back in the Mouth... somehow.

(AN1)

Sora noticed Riku was up on the upper platforms, holding Pinocchio again. Though Riku didn't say it, the 'game' was back on. So, Sora, Donald, and Goofy headed after them again, this time, finding them in a different stomach.

"Game Over Riku," said Sora, "Return Pinocchio now."

"Don't you get it, Sora," said Riku, "Pinocchio's the key to getting Kairi back."

"Someone's promised you something by filling your head with lies, haven't they?" sighed Sora, shaking his head.

"And how would you know?" asked Riku.

"One, I know you. You're stubborn and strong-willed, but before we left, we were like brothers. No one knew each other like we did each other. Plus, so many 'betrayal' stories we've read on the island tend to go like this. One of the best friends betrays the other because of false information given by the actual bad guy."

"Oh, and how can you be sure I didn't choose this for myself. I told you before, I'm not afraid of the Darkness."

"You don't have to be afraid to be its prey," replied Sora, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, the Parasite Cage returned, and Riku took this opportunity to GTFO, leaving Sora, Donald, and Goofy to fight it as Pinocchio left. It didn't take too long, but the poison was indeed annoying. Before long the Parasite Cage was defeated once and for all, but the battle took it's toll on Monstro, forcing the group, as well as Pinocchio and Geppetto out through a powerful sneeze.

* * *

Sora once again let his younger self take over, building up his time again. This time, he was going to prove to Riku beyond the shadow of a doubt how far he'll go in keeping his promise. More worlds Sora, Donald, and Goofy traveled through, and younger Sora got stronger with every battle. They even found Kairi again, even though her heart was inside him currently. Sora dare not mess with these events, because the time wasn't right. So, Sora learned to fly again, though he was limited to gliding outside Neverland and after several miles of travel, they finally arrived where they needed to: Hollow Bastion. Sora took over as they overheard Riku talking with Beast.

"I'm impressed," said Riku, "No vessel, no help from the Heartless, and yet here you are. How did you manage that?"

"I simply believed, nothing more," replied Beast, "Belle was taken from me and our world fell into Darkness. I vowed I would find her and followed my heart. That led me here, so this is where Belle is. Now give her back!"

"Take her, if you can," taunted Riku, and managed to dodge Beast's strike of rage for his troubles.

Unfortunately for Riku, something, or someone, blocked his counterstrike.

"Riku, provocation may be your thing, but that's a bit much, don't you think," said Sora, who had blocked Riku's counterstrike.

"Hmm," said Riku, backing up a bit, " It seems you finally made it. I've been waiting. We are rivals after all. That's why we're both so good at this. Too bad though. In the end, there can only be one Keyblade Master."

'If only you knew,' groaned Sora mentally. Yen Sid did inform him in the last timeline that there had always been at least two-three Keyblade Masters at any given time, and that before Riku and Aqua had been proclaimed Masters, the previous two were Eraqus and Xehanort, as well as himself(Yen Sid) as a former Keyblade Master.

"Let's let the Keyblade decide who's the Master," said Riku, holding out his hand.

Sora felt a pull from his Keyblade, as if it wanted to leave. Sora... didn't fight it, letting it appear in Riku's hand.

"So, Maleficent was right. You can't save Kairi, only I can. Only the Keyblade Master can open the secret door, and change the worlds."

"Seems to me like you're taking the easy route," said Sora, folding his arms, "I work extra hard to get here to save Kairi, yet you're waiting around, like it's supposed to be handed to you on a silver platter. Doesn't that seem odd to you, Riku?"

"What you call odd, I call destiny. You turned out to be the delivery boy. Thanks by the way," replied Riku, exchanging the Kingdom Key for a wooden sword, "Although this means our rivalry is over. I've won. Take this and go back to 'playing' hero."

"Actually," said Sora, catching the wooden sword and getting into a fighting stance, "It means I'm giving you a handicap. I'm not 'playing' around this time."

"Don't even bother. You won't win," said Riku, turning around and heading off.

"Goofy, let's go. We have to remember the mission," said Donald.

"I know we're supposed to follow the Key and all, but what about Sora?" asked Goofy.

"Go," said Sora, getting out of his stance, "I'll catch up. This isn't over. I'm not giving up on Riku. I made a promise and I'm keeping it."

Donald and Goofy saw the passion in his eyes and understood he wasn't angry with them. They followed Riku, leaving Sora and Beast behind.

"You plan on fighting your friend with just that wooden sword?" asked Beast.

"I plan on defeating my best friend with whatever it takes," said Sora, "Even without the Keyblade, I'm not leaving without Riku or Kairi."

"Then let me join you," said Beast, "Our hearts will lead the way, and our strength will see us through."

With that, Sora and Beast headed after Riku, Donald, and Goofy.

* * *

Traveling through the castle was still as much of a pain as it always was, but Sora and Beast made it. They caught up with Riku, Donald, and Goofy, though Beast got side-tracked by another Heartless.

"RIKU!" called out Sora, wooden sword in hand, "I told you I made a promise and I intend to keep that promise! No more games, no more 'playing' around. One last round, winner takes all!"

"I told you before Sora, It would be too easy with the Keyblade," said Riku, his outfit changing into a dark bodysuit with a waist cape, "You wouldn't stand a chance. So I'll say it one last time: GO HOME! I'll rescue Kairi, all on my own."

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" shouted Sora, "FIGHT ME! Or are you too much of a coward to do anything? If you can't even fight me, you can't save Kairi no matter what you do!"

"Fine then," said Riku, getting into his stance, "But don't forget, you asked for this! If you die, that's not on me."

"If I die here, then it just means someone else will stand against him," replied Sora, getting into his stance as well, "It's time to end this here and now, Riku!"

Riku charged forward, Kingdom Key in hand, while Sora deflected and dodged his attacks. Ducking under horizontal swipes, bobbing and weaving through diagonal slashes. Sora was using all the momentum he was gaining to avoid the very weapon that had never failed him before.

(AN2)

"How can you move like this!? You were never this good on the island!" raged Riku, growing in anger as none of his attacks actually connected.

"It was never about the weapon," said Sora, blocking Riku's power strike with his wooden sword, "I told you I never claimed to be the Keyblade Master. I just happened to wield it."

With that, Sora launched his food deep in Riku's gut, sending him flying across the room. Sora moved fast and pointed his sword at Riku's face.

"Well, go on! End it!" said Riku, preparing himself for death, "END ME AND PROVE YOU'RE THE KEYBLADE MASTER!"

Sora brought his sword up to strike, only to bury it into the ground next to Riku's head.

"Riku, listen to yourself! This isn't you! We're best friends. We have been best friends for over ten years. You really think some Keyblade is going to come between us? I searched for you because I don't intend on breaking my promise. You're giving into the Darkness, and thus I'm here to bring you back.

"Hmph," smirked Riku, a change in demeanor about him that unsettled Sora, "Fine, keep the Keyblade. I'll take this vessel to the Keyhole."

With that, the possessed Riku sank into Darkness as Sora willed the Keyblade back into his hand.

"And suddenly _he's_ here," sighs Sora, "Alright guys, let's end this once and for all."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy continued their way through Hollow Bastion Castle, trying to the Keyhole again. Sora allowed his younger self to take over, but remained awake. He needed to keep an eye out. If he was going to release everyone's hearts, he had to do it at the right time.

* * *

After trekking through the Castle, they managed to find Maleficent, who was strong, but not strong enough against the three of them. A few Stop Spells helped the fight go by a lot quicker than it originally did. Even Dragon Maleficent had fallen, though it was a lot tougher when he wasn't using Stop Spells. The group of three continued until they came upon the Keyhole, and found Kairi there. The possessed Riku was also waiting for them.

"So, Sora," said the possessed Riku, "Let's see you deal with the real me."

Sora took a breath before taking out his Keyblade to match with the possessed Riku. The fight was far more even, as whoever was possessing Riku, knew how to wield a Keyblade far better than either of them, but Sora's own experiences, along with his more agile fighting style, was able to win him the day, and the Keyblade of Unlocking People's Hearts. Taking up the Keyblade, he looked over to Kairi, who had been motionless through nearly everything. Resolving himself, he took up the Keyblade and took a moment to smile at his friends, before stabbing his own heart with the Keyblade of Unlocking People's Hearts, freeing up several hearts, while also completing the Keyhole made from the Seven Princesses of Heart. As Sora's world faded around him, he called out to the one he needed to.

'Roxas!' called out Sora, 'I cannot wait until I meet them in person to give this last piece to its recipient. I'm gonna entrust that to you. Find her, it's not a rush, but I can't be waking up a year from now without everything in place.'

' **You reckless idiot. Of course I'll pass it on. Light and Darkness knows it wouldn't be right to have you at less than full strength,** ' came the reply.

* * *

The next thing Sora became aware of was Kairi holding him, her light protecting them from the Heartless. His younger self hugged her, thanking her for bringing him back. He was now ready to finish off Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, but they couldn't for now. They had to retreat from Hollow Bastion for the time being. On the way, he flicked Donald on the head.

"What was THAT for!?" demanded Donald, rubbing the spot.

"That was for hitting me while I was a Shadow," replied Sora with a raised eyebrow, but serious look.

"Sorry about that," grumbled Donald, though it was sincere.

"Thanks," smiled Sora, as they returned to Traverse Town.

(AN3)

After regrouping with Leon's group, Sora, Donald, and Goofy found a new Navigation route back to Hollow Bastion, a way the Heartless hadn't completely taken over yet. Upon returning and reuniting with Beast, the group of four went back through the Castle to find the remaining six Princesses of Heart, who had been holding back the Heartless from completely engulfing all of the worlds. Leon's group surprised them by catching up to them with Cid's ship. Sora felt the time was right. After this, they wouldn't be able to see any of them for a whole year, so Sora approached the one he give the next piece of his heart to...

"There you are. I wondered where you went off to," said Sora.

"Sorry, getting lost in some memories. This place is so different from what I remember," replied Yuffie.

"Ya'know, Kairi used to live here too," mentioned Sora.

"That's right," remembered Yuffie, "I don't think I ever met her back then, but I knew of a kid who stayed here in the Castle alongside her grandmother back then."

"Do you think you can bring this place back?" asked Sora.

"Once the Heartless are gone, it'll be easier," said Yuffie.

"I want to thank you, Yuffie," said Sora, holding out his hand, "Thanks to you, Leon, Aerith, and the others, I was able to help so many people. I'm glad we met and became friends."

"I'm glad too," said Yuffie, shaking his hand, before Sora surprised her by bringing her into a hug, never noticing a small light pass between them, "Sora...?"

Yuffie, after getting over the surprise, returned the hug, before they both parted.

"I gotta get going, Yuffie, but know that you'll be in my heart, and I'll be in yours."

Yuffie fought back a blush, "Get going, goofball!"

As Sora made his way back to the Gummi Ship to travel to the Heart of the World, Yuffie smiled, holding her hand to her heart, a blush on her cheeks. Sora was really something else. If anyone saw her, they would have noticed her eyes glowing blue for a moment, before fading.

"You really are a nutty goofball," chuckled Yuffie, as if she realized what Sora just did.

* * *

Sora once again allowed his younger self to continue the journey, and facing Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, for Kingdom Hearts. He was starting to feel tired after being awake for so long, but he knew sleep was going to come soon. Once Ansem was down, and the door was closed, he managed to find Kairi and made his way over to her, taking over his younger self once more.

"Kairi," said Sora, racing up to her, before the worlds shook and they grasped each other's hand, "Remember what you said, I'm always with you too."

At the moment, a flash of light passed from Sora to Kairi, and Kairi's eyes glowed as she realized what Sora just did.

"Sora! Why did you-"

Kairi was cut off by a short kiss from Sora. It was sweet, and chaste, but still got her attention.

"Kairi, Believe in me. I will return. If you need help, just ask Selphie. She'll help you out. I know what I'm doing, and in time, you'll understand why. Right now, I've got to continue my journey. Please, wait for me."

"I will, Sora!" replied Kairi, before the lands they were standing on separated further, and Kairi saw Destiny Islands rebuilding itself back into the Light.

Kairi walked back along the Islands, taking in everything, before heading to the secret place, and saw Sora's addition to their drawing several years ago. Letting a tear be shed, she picked up a rock and completed the picture by giving Sora a Paopu in return. Her eyes glowed again, and she realized why Sora had said to ask Selphie. She wasn't the only one he was sharing his heart with, and instead of feeling jealous, felt content with being his first kiss. After a moment, she left the secret place, and saw that everything had now been truly restored, including the main island. Getting to the boat, she headed off, tying Sora and Riku's to her own, so they could be tied back at the other dock. After getting to the shore, she felt a presence. Looking up she saw Selphie, smiling at her with shining blue eyes and brilliant smile.

"Welcome back, Kairi," said Selphie.

"It's good to be back, Selphie," smiled back Kairi, "I think we need to talk."

"Yeah, I figured as much," replied Selphie, as the two walked off, a new future awaiting both of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora, Donald, and Goofy had decided to continue their search for the King and Riku. Their travels brought them to a new world, a very unique location indeed, as only the older Sora really knew. Castle Oblivion, where Sora's journey was about to take a few more twists and turns. The Older Sora decided to take a back seat this time. He never really liked the Card System, it was just frustrating at the best of times, and insulting at others. Traveling up the Castle, he met the Organization, including Axel. Axel was indeed a true friend, and he was glad he got a second chance. Of course, there were others like Vexen. That guy was creepy, but his pursuit of knowledge wasn't too misguided... at least Sora thought that was the case. Anyways, as Younger Sora continued through the Castle, he lost more and more memories, and the older Sora... made peace with it. Because of his connection to Aqua, who was the Master of this Castle, his own memory was completely unaffected. After meeting Larxene, and remembering what happened in the future, she was his next recruit. After all, all she really wanted was to wield a Keyblade, and Sora couldn't fault her for it. Marluxia... the guy was right bastard, especially for what he did to Namine. Larxene had her part, sure, but she never crossed the lines Marluxia did... okay, slapping Namine did cross a line, but it could be forgiven, with time. Sora didn't feel the need to intervene, at least... until meeting Larxene for the second time, way up on the 13th floor.

"No, no it can't be!" said Larxene, after having been defeated by Sora for a second time, "I won't accept this! Being beaten by a bunch of losers!"

Larxene then noticed wisps of light and darkness coming off of her.

"No!" whispered Larxene, now feeling actual fear, "Not like this!"

Light and Darkness began to envelop her as she stared to fade. To the surprise of everyone, Older Sora took over then reached out and grabbed Larxene's hand with his own, and a flash of light passed between them, and Larxene... stopped fading.

"Wait, what?" asked Larxene, "What did you... HOW did you...?"

"Larxene, you deserve a better future than with the Organization," said Sora, "Maybe opening yourself to a new heart can give you want you've wanted."

Larxene gasped. After all she did, and he just went and saved her, just like that. And he was genuine about it. How COULD he be so... so pure-hearted? Her eyes flashed a bit as she started to understand. He wasn't just saving her from fading, but from something arguably worse.

"I... don't know what to say, Sora," said Larxene.

"'Thank you' is a good place to start," chuckled Sora, giving his signature pose.

"Sora, what did you just do?" asked Namine, approaching them, "How did you do that? Do you even know what you just did?"

"Namine, I'll explain everything afterwards, but right now, there's one more loose end to deal with."

"Sora, he's strong," said Larxene, "And he cheats."

"I'm aware. Now go. And be careful. The Organization can't know you're still alive," informed Sora, before Larxene nodded, and disappeared through a Dark Portal.

(AN4)

"Sora, is everything okay?" asked Goofy.

"It's fine," smiled Sora, as his younger self regained control, "Now let's keep moving. There's only one more left."

* * *

Sora took a breath of relief as his younger self continued through the last floor, and eventually defeated Marluxia... twice. Once Repliku left, Older Sora took over one more time and turned to Namine.

"I supposed I should explain," said Sora, "Here in Castle Oblivion, we have a privacy that the enemy can't invade, so now's a good a time as any to tell the truth."

And Sora did just that. Sora explained about Xehanort throwing the Worlds out of balance and creating this whole mess all to start a Keyblade War. The other Keyblade Wielders, and about Xehanort's plan to make Twelve copies of himself in order to fulfill the role of the Thirteen Darkness Wielders all by himself while he traveled back to counter his efforts with gathering allies to help the Seven Lights.

"So, you're going to be the Seven Lights all by yourself then?" asked Namine, with a bit of disbelief.

"No, not at all," said Sora, "The Seven Lights will gather together on their own, but unlike Xehanort, I won't take over anyone, I'm letting them be their best selves. In time, everything will become clear."

Suddenly, Sora jerked a bit and rested his hands on his knees while taking a few deep breaths, concerning the others.

"Sorry, I just realized how exhausted I am throughout this journey. I'm not entirely used to this body, but I'll be able to work much better with my older one. Should only take about nine to ten months for my body to grow back to what it should be."

"Then you could use some sleep," suggested Namine, "I can help you there."

"Sleep sounds good, but I have one more task to complete before I can rest," said Sora, "Someone else has been sleeping for too long, and it's time he wakes up."

So, using the connection his heart has with Aqua, he led the way to the Chamber of Awakening, and opened the door to reveal a sleeping male in a throne-like chair. After arriving, it didn't take long for another Portal of Darkness to appear, catching Namine, Donald, and Goofy off guard when another cloaked figure walked through.

"Looks like you found it," said the cloaked figure, pulling his hood back to reveal Roxas, Sora's nobody. Namine, Donald, and Goofy couldn't help but see the resemblance, especially Namine, "I think it's time we wake our friend up."

"Who... wait, are you...?" asked Namine.

"I'm Roxas, Sora's nobody," said Roxas, "I was created when Sora became a Heartless to free up many hearts that had... taken shelter within his. You'll learn more about Nobodies after you guys wake up, Donald, Goofy. Just know that you'll need the rest for the battles to come."

Roxas then turned to the male body, and held out his hand, as a shimmering heart left from it and merged with the body, allowing the male to finally wake up. The Male didn't stand at first, trying to get feeling back to his entire body, but eventually, he was able to stand without collapsing.

"Sleeping for ten years should take months of therapy to get the body back together, but I guess wielding a Keyblade 'unlocks' our normal range of motion much faster," said the male, getting laughs out of Sora and Roxas, who got the joke, "My name is Ventus. While Sora gets his rest, alongside Donald and Goofy, we'll be able to get you up to speed Namine.

"I'm very confused right now," said Namine.

"It'll all make sense in time," informed Roxas, giving her a smile that reminded her of Sora and suddenly, she felt like it was going to be fine throughout this conversation.

"So Roxas, how's she doing?" asked Sora.

"She's... adjusting. Once your asleep, she can assimilate the rest of your younger self's heart, allowing yours to fill the gap as a complete heart unto itself again," replied Roxas.

"And the other one we talked about?" added Sora with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm trying to build rapport, and it's slow going," explained Roxas, "But worst case scenario should only take me about a month."

"Good. Now if nobody minds... I need sleep," said Sora, releasing a big yawn as he stretched.

"Sure thing, right this way," said Namine, understanding what Sora meant.

Roxas and Ventus left through the portal of darkness, Ventus activating his armor while doing so.

* * *

Before Sora got into his pod, after Donald and Goofy had already done so, he pulled out a two-inch thick booklet and gave it to Namine.

"Just because I'm going to sleep, doesn't mean my plans can't move forward. Call me a mastermind if you want, but it will take one to counter Xehanort. Roxas and Ventus will be able to pass along instructions to others to come to you for information. That book has a finalized version of the timeline of events that happened while I was asleep last time, and notes on what changes that need to be made by the time I wake up."

"Just how did you make this?" asked Namine.

"I had ten years to prep for the first journey my younger self took. I was able to make a LOT of free time to dedicate to this finalized version. You should see the other copies, tons of notes and sequences all out of order. Part of me is surprised I managed to complete that before Destiny Islands was taken."

"Okay, I trust you Sora," nodded Namine, "And thank you for coming to help me."

"Thank _you_ , Namine," countered Sora, "You helped me out so much in the last timeline, and you deserve your own life too. I know you're Kairi's nobody, but you ARE your own person too. Never forget that."

Namine smiled as Sora got into the pod and it closed. Taking out the charm Kairi gave him, Sora said one final thing.

"I wish all six of you the best of luck, and that when the time comes, we can all be together," declared Sora, before putting away the charm and falling asleep.

* * *

Riku, the real Riku, approached Namine in the room where Sora was currently sleeping.

"Oh, you must be... Riku?" asked Namine.

"Yeah, that would be me," said Riku, "and you were the one who reached out to me in the Light. Thank you for that, by the way."

"Well, you ARE Sora's best friend. And... besides, Sora wouldn't like it if I did NOT help you."

"How do you know Sora?"

"That... is a complicated story," informed Namine, "But the short version is... I asked for his help and he showed up to help me."

"Let me guess, the weirdos in Black Cloaks?" guessed Riku.

"Not all of them, just... most of them. In any case, I think DiZ just told you to talk to me then make a decision, right?"

"Yes...", replied Riku, raising an eyebrow, "he did."

"Well, first off, Sora said 'you can take that Heartless, because I know you can.' Also, there's a lot to catch you up on," informed Namine, bringing out a thick, yet worn notebook, "There's a lot to be done and Sora won't like it if certain things didn't happen."

"And how would he know? Is he some kinda of Mastermind now?"

"Something like that," chuckled Namine as his use of words, "Go, settle your battle with the Darkness, and when you're through, I can explain more."

* * *

Roxas walked around the streets of Twilight Town, keeping an eye out for a certain somebody. Out of all the people for Sora to connect his heart with, this person was certainly one no one expected him to choose.

"'A wildcard', you say," remarked Roxas, noticing the group and waving at them to get their attention, "Guess that fits in a way I probably won't understand."

"Hey Roxas," said Seifer, greeting him when he got close, "Where have you been hiding?"

"I did say that I'd pop up from time to time," replied Roxas, smiling at them, "I could always go hang with Hayner, Pence, and Olette if you don't appreciate my company?"

"Don't listen to him," said Fu, "It's always good to have you here. A Struggle Tournament's just a few weeks away and we gotta be in top shape for that."

"Yeah, I did say I'd train with you guys, just like I agreed to train with Hayner and Pence. You could say I 'struggle' to help both groups out?"

"Booo!" said Rai, giving a thumbs down, but all in jest.

"If those are your jokes, don't plan on becoming a comedian any time soon," smirked Seifer, getting his Struggle Bat out.

"I'll keep that in mind," returned Roxas, bringing out his own Struggle Bat, "Let's dance!"

(Time Change)

A few hours later and the group was ready to call it a day. Roxas was panting, just like the others. Suddenly a hand appeared in front of him, holding a bottle of water. Looking to the owner, Roxas smiled in thanks, before taking the Water Bottle.

"You know, Fu, you're fighting style reminds me of a friend of mine."

"I do?" asked Fu.

"Yeah, maybe I should introduce you. You two could talk styles and maybe learn something from each other," said Roxas, after drinking a bit of water, before holding his hand out, "What do you say?"

Fu hesitated, Rai and Seifer were chatting about the upcoming tournament and weren't listening, "You know, I probably will meet this person. I need to expand my arsenal and this person may just help me."

Fu shook Roxas's hand, and never noticed the small light passing from Roxas to Fu.

"So, when should I expect to meet him?" asked Fu.

"I'll talk to him. Maybe next week. We have pretty full schedules coming up the next few days."

"Sounds like a plan," said Fu, her eyes shining blue a bit.

* * *

Kairi and Selphie were heading home after school while Wakka and Tidus trained for the upcoming Blitzball Tournament. It became routine, go to school, get homework done, train for a few hours then get ready for the next day to do all over again. On off days, they spent the time conditioning their bodies to improve their reaction times movement speeds. Selphie still had her jump rope from when she was a kid, but had moved on to a full Nunchaku, which was much harder to master. Working with Kairi was a big help for both as they both improved. It had been several months since Destiny Islands returned from Darkness, and they getting ready for Sora's return. Wakka and Tidus had noticed their training one day and the girls invited them to train, which would help them in Blitzball as well. Tidus, who had also taken up the Sword, but the Longsword variety, greatly appreciated Kairi's help and used his newfound acrobatics to great effect in battle. Luckily, without summoning her actual Keyblade, no Heartless had shown up. The drawback was that Kairi hadn't been able to work on her Magic, which was tied into wielding the Keyblade so she had to work up from scratch on that.

So, after they got ready to train for the day, and the weekend to come, they were pleasantly surprised when a dark portal opened up, revealing Roxas and Xion.

"Roxas! Xion!" exclaimed Kairi, who had actually met one of them according to Sora's memories and recognized them.

"Hey girls," said Roxas.

"How is everything?" asked Xion.

"It's been great. We've been training like crazy for several months. The mayor's a bit worried about what I plan to do with swordsmanship, but luckily he believed me when I told him Sora and Riku were missing and I didn't want to do nothing waiting for their return."

"And learning the Nunchaku hasn't been easy, but it's worth it," added Selphie.

"Want a test to see how far you've come?" smirked Roxas.

"You know... why not," said Selphie, "We haven't had anyone to work against except each other, so there's only so much we can do."

"Be warned, Xehanort is far stronger than either of us, so this is just a first step."

Everyone brought out their weapons and prepared for a REAL fight, three Keyblades and one Nunchaku at the ready.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuffie's ninja skills had been improving, she was now able to drop out from everyone's radar on a whim and disappear for hours on end, honing her craft far better than if Sora hadn't shared his heart with her. She even managed to get Merlin to teach her a few magic spells, to expand her arsenal. One day, after getting away from Restoration committee, Yuffie decided to venture out past the wall, not much, just to get out of sight from her friends. She cared for them greatly, but they wouldn't understand what she's doing now. Finding a suitable arena, looked to the sky, appreciating the view this place gave her, because she missed out on it for so long when the Heartless took over. She smirked as she heard a familiar sound. Turning her head, she saw a dark portal open and a familiar face in a black coat walked through, the feminine frame giving away exactly who it was.

"Long time no see," smirked Larxene, her blue eyes shining in mirth.

"Wondered if you'd show up today," smirked back Yuffie, her eyes reflecting Larxene's.

The both of them took out their weapons and began to battle, training for the time ahead.

* * *

Axel grinned. He appreciated these moments. Ever since meeting Fu, he felt a connection with her that, while different than Roxas or Xion, definitely allowed him to enjoy her company. Both wielders of Chakrams, they were able to help each other hone their unique styles, even blend in a few techniques from each other as well. He didn't understand it, but not long ago, Roxas had him hold his Keyblade by the handle while he held the blade, stating that he was giving Axel the ability to one day wield a Keyblade. An honor it seemed to be held by a select few. This was to be kept secret from everyone, including Saix. Axel didn't understand why, but Roxas said that they needed all the allies they can get. So, imagine his surprise when during his training with Fu, he summoned a Keyblade rather than a Chakram in one of his strikes. Furthering his surprise was when Fu's Chakram changed into a different Keyblade, blocking his strike.

"Whoa! WHOA! Time out!" said Axel, backing off, looking at his Keyblade in wonder, and then back to Fu's, "How? Did Roxas give you that?"

"Yes and No," said Fu, her eyes sparkling a bit, "While Roxas was indeed the one I had contact with, he's not the reason I can wield a Keyblade. That honor goes to another. The one that ties us all in the coming battle."

"No way... you mean... him?" asked Axel, thinking back to the kid he met that reminded him of Roxas, as it was his other half (or so he thought), "Surely you don't mean him? You never even met the guy!"

(AN5)

"It's strange, but the way I met him is only understandable if you actually know HOW I met him. It's hard to explain," replied, Fu, "But let's just say Sora gave me a chance to change my future and leave it at that."

"I see..." said Axel, but in truth it left him with questions, ones with answers he didn't feel comfortable getting, but for now, "Let's continue, learning all over again... together!"

Fu smiled, and settling into a temporary stance until she figured which was was best for her. Both Fu and Axel lunged forward, crossing Keyblades and smiling at each other, eager to learn this new skill.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Larxene and Yuffie, their battle had lasted several minutes and Yuffie's arsenal was able to outlast Larxene's magic and pushing her speed to the limit. Thanks to her own magic, she managed to get Larxene to hold still long enough to throw a Fuma Shuriken. Larxene looked at it as it got close. Thanks to their combined spell for the arena, neither of them would actually die or receive too many physical injuries, but she was out of options on dealing with this weapon flying at her. She was basically out of magic, her throwing arm was too sore to make her small daggers mean anything, and with her foot frozen by a Blizzara, she couldn't move. Something resonated in her as her eyes flashed blue, and she traded her daggers for something new. It was a Keyblade. It had a Lightning Bolt for a blade, with three of her daggers as the 'teeth' for the key. Her handle has static bursts for its guard, and the Keychain was her fourth Dagger. Smiling, she used this new weapon to deflect the Fuma Shuriken.

Instead of being surprised, Yuffie chuckled with delight, a big smile on her face, "Not bad," she said.

"Oh, I'm just getting started," replied Larxene, using her new weapon to break the ice on her foot, before racing forward to strike Yuffie, who brought out her own Keyblade to block it, Yuffie's eyes twinkling in mirror to Larxene's own.

Yuffie's Keyblade had certain similarities to Larxene, but they were still few and far between. Yuffie's 'blade' was a Bo Staff, with jewels close to both ends, with three Kunai making up the 'teeth', her handle had two spike chains for her guard, and a Fuma Shuriken for her Keychain. Larxene returned the smile with one of her own, "Looks like someone's been holding back?"

"Not entirely," replied Yuffie, as they broke contact, "This is the second time I managed to summon it. We've got a long way to go before we can help Sora."

"Well, better not slack off now."

With a second wind for both, Larxene and Yuffie continued training, wanting to help Sora out in the future.

* * *

Finally, it was time. It had been several months, but now was the time to awaken Sora. Sora lowballed how long he slept for, but thanks to his preparations, he was able to be awoken sooner than when he originally did.

"Sora?" asked a familiar voice.

"Wake up sleepy head!" shouted another familiar voice.

Sora stretched and yawned. He felt very rested and his heart finally felt as one with his body now. It felt the same way it did after he woke up last time. Opening his eyes, he saw a very welcomed sight: Kairi, Selphie, Fu, Yuffie, Larxene, Roxas, Xion, Axel, Namine, Ventus, Donald, and Goofy were there, smiling at him. Getting down from the pod, he set his feet and opened his arms wide, prompted a massive glomp on him by Kairi, Selphie, Fu, Yuffie, Larxene, Donald, and Goofy. It wasn't enough and he fell on his back, Roxas, Xion, Axel, Ventus and Namine laughing at the scene.

"Good morning Sora," said Kairi, kissing him on the lips.

"Good morning Kairi, everyone," replied Sora, after he pulled away from the kiss, still smiling.

(Chapter End)

Well, there you go. All four of the remaining choices for Sora to share his heart with. I'll save all explanations for next time, that way no one will be spoiled by looking down here.

AN1: Monstro is weird. Like super, super weird. I know it's game mechanics, but still...

AN2: Think fighting as KH2 or DDD Sora, super acrobatic and just wearing Riku out before just owning him with a wooden sword.

AN3: Donald never did get reprimanded for that. I mean sure, Sora's grateful to be back and all, but not even getting angry that Donald hit him? It's still a minor thing though.

AN4: Whirlwind taking your deck. That's basically cheating, but since he's a final boss, again... it's minor.

AN5: Okay, I know I said I'd save explanations for next time, but I'm gonna give the smallest of ones here. Fu's Keyblade is similar to Bond of Flame that you get after battling alongside Axel in KH2, but more of a Wind Version. Basically Bond of Wind.

That took awhile but I started writing almost immediately after posting the previous chapter, so it would shorten the waiting period. Which at this rate might mean no one guesses correctly. Because I said it very clearly at the end of the last chapter: You get one chance and to guess all the people Sora shares his heart with, and getting chronologically correct would mean a request from me on this fanfic. Looks like it's not going to happen.

...And it totally didn't. No one won, but some got at least one right. Oh well, until next time...

Later,

RDF1


End file.
